fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 6 - The Hunted Hunter
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 5 - Sneaking Suspicion Language Warning The next day, Annie is busy trying to think of ways to snoop around M’s tent. She is determined to prove that he’s the cause of the strange things happening. The guys, however, are not as eager about this as she is. “Annie give it a rest. He’s shady as hell, but I doubt he’s the center of every little thing going on.” Sky said. “We’ll know that for sure soon now, won’t we?” Annie seems a little too determined. The guys worry. A voice from outside yelled to them. “I’m assuming you four are home. You never go anywhere.” The Project Manager then walked in. “Dude you can’t just walk in without letting us answer. What if we’re naked?” Blue said. “I couldn’t care any less about your disgusting bodies”. Blue was very offended by this. The Project Manager then continued. “I have a job for all four of you.” He then paused. The group just stared at him. “Uh...that job is?” Kreuz asked. “Oh, you guys usually have a stupid remark so I thought I’d let you say it. Anyway, we need you to check out the forest. Monsters have been supposedly acting aggressive. We need to make sure there isn’t a Frenzy Outbreak nearby.” He then left, giving no time for a response. Guess they have no choice. The group geared up and went out. It was a cloudy day, and of course Blue is complaining. Why he chose this line of work if all he does is complain, no one knows. Annie still seemed distracted by her plans to expose M. “Man, I really hope there isn’t any Frenzy here.” Sky seems a bit paranoid. He can’t really be blamed though. A Frenzy Outbreak would be really bad news. The day drags on. So far, no sign of anything out of the ordinary. No sign of Frenzy. In fact, they haven’t sighted a single monster. They decide to take a small break. Blue climbs up onto a boulder and lays down on it. “How the hell do we know when to stop looking anyway? We can’t search the whole forest.” He says. Kreuz agrees with him. “For once you have a point. I guess we just search as much as we can and resort back in a couple of hours.” Blue groans. They still don’t even know why they’re out here, the researchers won’t tell them. They will probably never figure it out, and they’re all annoyed. As the group rests, they hear a rumbling. Everyone sits up and looks around. Blue seems more startled than anyone. He looks all around him in a panic before he makes a realization. Another rumble, and Blue looks down at the boulder, which then bursts out of the ground, causing Kreuz, Annie, and Sky to jump back while Blue just clutches onto it for dear life. The boulder turned out to be the Flying Wyvern known as Basarios. It isn’t happy that its slumber was disturbed. “Well I think we found the problem.” Sky said, readying his Dual Swords. “What makes you say that?” Blue asks from on top of the monster. “Oh gee I don’t know, maybe the fact that Basarios don’t live here!?!?” Blue appears saddened by Sky’s tone. “Well you didn’t have to yell.” He says as he turns to face away from the others. “Oh for fuck’s sake Blue get the fuck down here!” Kreuz yells. “It’s actually kinda nice up here.” The Basarios the roars and tries to shake Blue off, but he’s not letting go. The monster stops to take a quick breather, and suddenly, a knife flies through the air, hitting Blue in the shoulder. He then begins to spazz out and fall off of the Basarios. The others just look at him, confused. A scratchy voice is then heard. “Awfully brave of you four to be messing with my friend here.” A man appears from the woods. His face has a few small scars, and his hair is a very bright pink mullet. He’s twirling a knife in his hands as he approaches Blue, who is still spazzing out on the ground. The man kneels down next to Blue and says “What have you learned today?” Blue finally stops twitching, and sits up. He looks at the man. “I learned you’re an asshole.” He is not amused. Blue gets up and quickly runs to join his friends before he can potentially do something. “I think I recognize that guy.” Annie said. “Is he a family member?” Blue asks. “Just because we both have pink hair doesn’t mean we’re related, you idiot!” The man is becoming impatient with all of the talking. “Look, you guys are really getting on my nerves.” He was ignored as Annie continues, “He used to be a pretty well known hunter. But he got himself into a lot of trouble recently, and know he’s wanted. There’s a pretty high bounty for him.” “A bounty you say? All right, lets kick his ass then!” Blue says enthusiastically. He readies his sword and shield. “As if I would be captured by the likes of you. You will fear the name Pinky!” the man yells. Blue bursts into tears with laughter. He can’t help but fall onto the ground. “AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA PINKY, WHAT A FUCKING STUPID NAME!” The wanted man growls with frustration. “Mock me all you want! You’ll never be able to defeat me and Dwayne!” The group looked around, confused. “Who’s Dwayne?” Kreuz asks. Pinky pointed to the Basarios, which is growling with murderous intent. “Why...why Dwayne?” “Oh for the- who cares!? We’re going to kill you!” Pinky is growing infuriated as Blue is still non stop laughing. The others ready up. Who knows how a fight like this could go? Basarios isn’t the most difficult of monsters, but if it follows the orders of a person, that could change things. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 7 - Hard Headed Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86